The Goburin-hai Saga (AGT)
The Training Saga is the first Saga in DragonBall AGT, this Saga is mainly about Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. training together, and to be as strong as Goku Jr's Great-Great Grandpa, Goku, and to protect Earth from any harm. List of Characters To see a List of Characters in The Training Saga, please, click here. List of Power Levels To see a List of Power Levels in the Training Saga, click here. Movies There is one Movie for The Training Saga: DragonBall AGT: Project Jey Complete Dialogue I saw a film. Then, I had an idea. I made the idea come true, on a hot June day, and here I am, today. ~Fangirl4545 'Prologue' Pan: Goku! It's time to train! Goku Jr.: Oh boy Grandma! What are we going to do today?! Pan: Today we will be sparring with a friend... Goku Jr.: Huh? A friend...? Pan: Goku, meet your new sparring partner, Vegeta. Goku Jr.: Hehe. This should be fun! Goku Jr.: Huh? Wait! Grandma, I need to put on my training Gi! Pan: Fine! But make it quick, Goku! Goku Jr.: Back! Pan: Okay, so, since both of you unlocked your Super Saiyan potential, it's time to put it to good use... Once again... Now, I want you to transform. Pan: It's amazing how they resemble Grandpa and Vegeta. Pan: "No... Did Goku just Do the... Vegeta Jr.: Hey, you're not that bad, since the last time I fought you.. Hehe Goku Jr.: Hehe! Thanks! Vegeta Jr.: But can you compare to this?! Goku Jr.: You can't get me! Goku Jr.: Oops. Sorry... Pan: Goku The Second! You did it! Vegeta Jr.: Grr... That was a good fight Goku. But I will be stronger then you. I know it. Goku Jr.: "Hehe! That was a good fight also Vegeta, I had a lot of fun. Even if it was short. Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! I'll be seeing you soon, Goku. Pan: Well then Goku, Tomorrow is the first day of school. You better get prepared. Goku Jr.: I will Grandma. 'Goku Jr. The Next Super Saiyan!' Pan: Good morning Goku! Goku Jr.: Morning Grandma! Pan: Would you like some Miso Soup? Goku Jr.: Yes, that would be nice. Goku Jr.: Hey Vegeta! I didn't know you are in the same school as me! Vegeta Jr.: Shut up you fool! Don't make a mockery of me in public! Goku Jr.: "Oh, okay. Sorry." Vegeta Jr.: H-he looks just like you. Goku jr.: Yep, his is my Great-Great Grandfather he was the strongest person in the universe! Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! I would like to see who really is the strongest. Goku jr.: I heard my Great-Great Grandpa could go Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3, and 4! Vegeta Jr.: Impossible! Bus Driver: Okay kids, this is your stop. Goku Jr.: Hey Vegeta, You don't mind if I sit here right? Teacher: Okay class, today we will be learning about the legend, Mr. Satan. Teacher: Vegeta, how about you read about Mr. Satan? Vegeta Jr.: Mr. Satan also known as The World Champ... Goku Jr.: Mmmm! Want some Vegeta? Vegeta Jr.: No. Goku Jr.: Mmm... Okay! More for me! Goku Jr.: Oh, no... Eigo: Hey Dork! Vegeta Jr.: Well Goku, aren't you gonna fight them? Goku Jr.: B-but they're bigger then me! Vegeta Jr.: IT DOESN'T MATTER!! Goku Jr.: Vegeta! That could cause detention! Vegeta Jr.: Do I look like I care?! Eigo: I will get you! Dorks! Vegeta Jr.: I would like to see that happen... Vegeta Jr.: So tell me Goku, May I know more about your Great-Great Grandfather? Goku Jr.: Sure! You can learn about him! Follow me to his house! At Mount Paozu! Vegeta Jr.: Okay then, bring me to this Mount Paozu place. 'Goku, A Long-Time House Guess!' Goku Jr: "Hehe. I remember crossing this bridge like it was yesterday!" Goku Jr.: "COME ON VEGETA YOU'RE NEXT!" Goku Jr.: "I honestly forgot what happened here, All i remember is the mommy bear taking down this very big person..." Goku Jr.: "And over there..." Goku Jr.: "... Is where i saw my Grandpa!" Goku Jr.: "Should we fly there, Vegeta?" " Vegeta Jr.: "Whatever you want, Goku." Goku Jr.: "Haha! Okay! We will fly!" Goku Jr.: "Well, this is where i saw him..." Goku Jr.: "...But he isn't here... Vegeta Jr.: "HEY! GOKU SENIOR! SHOW YOUR OLD GRANDPA FACE WILL YA!" Goku Jr.: "I don't think hes here... GRANDPAAA!!! IT'S ME GOKU JUNIOR!!" Goku Jr.: "I guess he isn't here." Goku: "Haha! What do you mean im not here! I'm right in back of you!" Vegeta Jr.: "B-but this c-cant be... Y-you look j-just like h-him! Goku: "Hey! This must be Vegeta Jr.! Wow! How he looks like Vegeta! I'm sure he will be glad when he hears this!" Goku Jr.: "Hey Grandpa! Check this out! Goku: "Wow! You're doing awesome! You could go Super Saiyan!" Goku: "Wow! It seems like Vegeta has some power as well!" Goku: "Whoa! Vegeta i never knew you could go Super Saiyan as well!" Goku Jr.: "Hey Grandpa! Can you please come home with me so we can have dinner together please!!" "Oh okay! I guess I could come over!" Goku Jr.: "YEAHH!!" Goku: "Hey Vegeta, would you like to come?" Vegeta Jr.: "I guess i could come." Goku: "Alright!" Pan: "Coming!" Pan: "Hey Goku!" Pan: "Grandpa??!!" Goku: "Haha! Hiya Pan!" Pan: "I-it's really you..." Pan: "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE! I BEEN WAITING 100 YEARS!! 100!! YOU DO KNOW THAT THAT'S A LONG TIME RIGHT??!!" Goku: "Jeez! I'm sorry Pan! I didn't know that you wanted to see me that bad!" Pan: "Well, i guess that doesn't matter anymore." '' Goku Jr.: "Come on! We're having Sushi tonight!" Goku: "Oh boy! My favorite!" Goku: "Hey Goku..." Goku: "... Do you still have that Dragon Ball?" Goku Jr.: "Yeah Grandpa, Why wouldn't i?" Goku: "Mmm. Just asking!" Goku: "Hey where did Vegeta go?" Goku Jr.: "Oh, He went out to the backyard to train." Goku: "Hey! What about we join em!" Goku Jr.: "That would be great!" 'Trouble Approaches! A New Villain!' Goku: "Okay then Goku! This is how you do it!" Goku: "KAAA....MEEEEE....HAAAAA....MEEEE...HAAAA!!! Goku: "You see, it might take a while to master it but im sure-" Goku Jr.: "KAAA....MEEEE....HAAA....MEEEE...HAAA!!!" Goku: "W-wow, nice one Goku." Goku Jr.: "So you think i really did good?" Goku: "Yeah! You did awesome!" Pan: "I hate to disturb you two, but Goku, you need to go to school now." Goku Jr.: "Oh yeah! Thanks Grandma!" Goku: "Well then, see ya later little champ!" Goku Jr.: "Okay Grandpa! Don't go anywhere when im gone!" Goku: "I wont be going anywhere!" Goku Jr.: "Should i take the bus or should i fly there? Hmm... Goku Jr.: "It's in the opposite direction..." Goku Jr.: "Uh, What happened here?" Vegeta Jr.: "So, you came here for the exact same reason Hm?" Goku Jr.: "Vegeta! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Vegeta Jr.: "Yes, I barely say this but, I'm glad to see you." Goku Jr.: "I don't think now's a time to catch up, but, we gotta go find who did this! I can sense his ki, and it seems like hes close by." Vegeta Jr.: "Exactly, so what are we waiting for?" Goku Jr.: "Right." Goku Jr.: "PEE-UUU! This place stinks!" Vegeta Jr.: "Shut up Goku!" Goku Jr.: "Oops! Sorry!" Vegeta Jr.: "We should probably go down to that door." Goku Jr.: "Good thinking." Vegeta Jr.: "Unmarked..." Goku Jr.: "What else would you except?" Vegeta Jr.: "Steel..." Goku Jr.: "Want me to break through it?" Vegeta Jr.: "No!" Vegeta Jr.: "D-did you f-feel that? Goku?" Goku Jr.: "I did, he just increased his ki." Goku Jr.: "This is no enemy i ever faced in my life!" Vegeta Jr.: "Goku, I don't think that this door could break with a simple Kameha-Whatever Wave." Goku Jr.: "Well, maybe it could if you also helped out. Do you have any tricks up your sleeves?" Vegeta Jr.: "Yes, its been a new attack I been practicing with my Mother Vegeta Jr.: "I'm glad you find this funny, Goku." Goku Jr.: "Well then, LETS DO THIS!!" Goku Jr. & Vegeta Jr.: "KAAA....MEEEE....HAAA....MEEE....HAAA!!!" "GAR...LICK...GUNNN!!!" Goku Jr.: "B-I-N-G-O!" Vegeta Jr.: "Goku, do you know how to suppress your ki?" Goku Jr.: "Yes I do. Grandpa taught me." Vegeta Jr.: "Perfect. Lets go in." Vegeta Jr.: "What the heck is this junk??" Professor #1: "So, how high can we raise his strength?" Professor #2: "To as high as you want. As long as you have the tubes attached to him it'll keep going up." Professor #1: "Perfect, Then i could get rid of this cheap planet once and for all!" Vegeta Jr.: "NOW GOKU!" Goku Jr.: "Ow! Dang!" Vegeta Jr.: "Grr!" Goku Jr.: "It's no use Vegeta! They're being protected by a force-field!" Professor #2: "You think little kids could beat us!?! Haha!! I'm so scared!! Haha!! Goku Jr.: "Whats so funny Vegeta?" Vegeta Jr.: "Don't you get Goku? We cant fight here, It's too small. How about we take this outside?" Professor #1: "Heh, pretty smart for a kid!" Vegeta Jr.: "Don't even try to take that beast out here while we're fighting, okay?" Goku Jr.: "Can we start?" Professor #1: "This kid got power." Professor #1: "Not bad kid, That hurt. Really it did." Vegeta Jr.: "GOKU THE REMOTE TO ACTIVE THE BEAST! DESTROY IT!" Goku Jr.: "NOOO!!!" Vegeta Jr.: "Who is this freak?!" Goku Jr.: "T-this is u-unreal!" Vegeta Jr.: "Brace yourself, Goku. This isn't gonna be an easy battle to fight." Goku Jr.: "I'm ready!" The Beast: "So, this is the opponent I'll be fighting, Professor?" Professor #1: "Yes, for little brats, they ARE strong. So, do them a favor and put them out of their misery." Goku: "Pan, something is going on..." Goku: "...With Goku and Vegeta..." Goku: "I'm heading off." Pan: "Wait! Goku!" 'Goku Has a New Transformation?!' The Beast: "Ha! You have no one to look up to! Guess you are alone, little brat!" Goku: "Wait, is that... Omega Shenron?! B-but, h-how?! I t-thought I killed h-him?" GOKU: "YOU LEAVE MY GRANDSON ALONE!!" Goku: "W-WHERE DID HE GO??!!" The Beast: "Right here!" The Beast: "HAHA! DO YOU LIKE BONES!?!" ' Goku Jr.: "G-grandpa..." Goku: "I-I-I must create the Universal Spirit Bomb..." Goku: "The B-beast is still busy w-with Vegeta... So I might h-have t-time... I'm s-sorry Vegeta... B-but when i-its over it'll b-be worth i-it..." Goku Jr.: "No, Grandpa! You cant do that! You see, that Beast has tubes attach to him! Remove the tubes, THEN, go for The Spirit Bomb!" Goku: "So, I see you know how to speak in other people's minds." Goku Jr.: "Yeah, I know. But, I'll distract him for now..." Goku: "I see! He uses his tubes as a tail!" Vegeta Jr: "Grr... What's your name, anyway?" The Beast: "My name? I'm Supreme Shenron." Goku Jr.: "B-but, Isn't Shenron g-good?" Supreme Shenron: "Not this kind, little brat, I'm the power of The Red Star Dragon Balls put together." Goku Jr.: "R-red Star Dragon Balls?" Supreme Shenron: "Your cruddy Dragon Radar cant find The Red Stars." Goku: "H-how do you know about the Dragon Radar?!" Supreme Shenron: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm half Android." Goku: "WHAT?! You're a newer model of the Androids?!" Supreme Shenron: "Indeed I am. I'm much stronger then, 18, 19, 17. or 16. As a matter of fact, I'm all of them combined." Goku: "Y-you CANT BE!!" Supreme Shenron: "That's taken care of. Now, for the little brats..." Supreme Shenron: "I'll take care of you first..." Figure: "I don't think so, Fat tub." Vegeta Jr.: "W-who are y-you?" Figure: "Grandson, I'm proud of you. You put up a good fight. But now, let me take care of it." Supreme Shenron: "ENOUGH WITH THE REUNION! SPEAK YOUR NAME!!" Figure: "Me? I'm the Prince of All Saiyan's, VEGETA!" Supreme Shenron: "You're no different then the other Saiyan's I COULD KILL YOU!!" Vegeta: "Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta: What's so funny? You finally see the light?" Supreme Shenron: "Speak all you want. You don't know that Earth will self destruct even if I'm died or not." Goku: "S-Self destruct?" Supreme Shenron: "And no matter what happens, I'll still live. You see these tubes? This is what keeps my Ki flowing. I wont ever die. Believe it or not, all this time we wasted, I'm already 20x stronger then you." Vegeta: "Kakarot, we have to fuse." Goku: "B-but Vegeta, I-I cant even go Super S-Saiyan 4!" Vegeta: "I didn't say we needed to go Super Saiyan 4. Didn't you try out that new transformation?" Goku: "I-I don't know h-how to control that f-from!" Vegeta: "I don't care if it kills you or me. If it means protecting Earth, I'll do anything!!" Goku: "Man, Vegeta sure has changed... I remember the day I first met him. He was so ruthless, and merciless... Now he's here... Willing to die for Earth... Now that's a true Saiyan..." Goku: "You ready to fuse, Vegeta?" Vegeta: I'm ready if you are." Goku: "Okay then!" Goku And Vegeta: "'FUU....SION....HAA!!!" Vegeta Jr.: "W-what are t-they?!" Goku Jr.: "I-I-I don't know..." Gogeta: "I'm not Kakarot nor Vegeta! I'm ULTRA SUPER SAIYAN 3 GOGETA!" Supreme Shenron: "Heh! It doesn't matter! I'll still tear you from limb to limb!" USSJ3 Gogeta: "Heh! I'll love to see that happen!" Supreme Shenron: "PLEASE STOP! I'LL STOP EARTH FROM DESTRUCTING!! I SWEAR!" ''' USSJ3 Gogeta: "You think I'll fall for that one again? '''THINK AGAIN!" Professor #1: "Stop! I know how to stop Earth from self destructing! Just, don't kill him!" Gogeta: "Remove the tubes from him first! No, I'll do it." Supreme Shenron: "ARHGH!!" Professor #1: "There. Earth wont self destruct. We will leave this Planet in peace." Gogeta: "Died..." Goku: "That was a good fight Vegeta." Vegeta: "You did good yourself." Goku Jr.: "Grandpa!" Goku: "Ow! That hurt!" Vegeta: "You did good, grandson." Vegeta Jr.: "So, you're my Great Great Grandfather?" Vegeta: "Indeed I am. Now, lets bring you home." Vegeta Jr.: "Will you stay with me?" Vegeta: "I guess I can stay with you..." Pan: "Wow... You saved the world once again!" Goku: I couldn't have done it without my little Grandson! 'Vegeta Jr.'s Training Begins... Today!' Vegeta Jr.: 78,79,80! N-now... Just, ten more... Vegeta Jr.: It's weightless in here... Vegeta Jr.: Hey mom! Where's Grandpa? Bulla: I don't know. He said he was leaving for a few days with Goku's Grandfather. Vegeta Jr.: Great... Just great... Bulla: Look on the bright side, you can hang out with Goku's Grandson. Vegeta Jr.: He's too soft... Goku Jr.: Hey there little guy... My name's Goku, what's yours? Goku Jr.: Wait! You didn't tell me your name! Vegeta Jr.: Because they're Butterflies you idiot! They don't talk. Goku Jr.: Oh, hi Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Hey Goku, I was wondering, do you wanna do a sparring match together? Goku: Sure! I would love too! Vegeta: Okay, but this is a different type of sparring. Goku Jr.: What makes it different? Vegeta Jr.: We're gonna train in my Gravity Chamber, at 200X Gravity! Goku Jr.: Oh, That'll be easy! I'll just go Super Saiyan! Vegeta Jr.: You see, the rule is, you cant go Super Saiyan! Goku Jr.: I cant? Oh, well. I still think I can beat you! Vegeta Jr.: Heh! We'll see about that... Goku Jr.: Haha! You cant get me! Vegeta Jr.: I was planning on walking. But, if you insist... Vegeta Jr.: You know what? I changed my mind. I'm walking. Goku Jr.: Umm... Vegeta, where's your house!? Vegeta Jr.: You moron! That's the main reason why I wanted to walk! Goku Jr.: Oh... Sorry... Vegeta Jr.: Anyway, I recommend you take off as much weights as possibly. Goku Jr.: What do you mean by that? Vegeta Jr.: Argh! I mean by taking off your wrist bands, boots, undershirt. All that stuff! Goku Jr.: Oh, I see! Vegeta Jr.: Anyway, I've been told by my Grandpa that, I am the next Prince of Saiyan's or something, I don't know... He said I came from a bloodline of royalty. I don't know how true that is. Goku Jr.: Really? Because my Grandpa said that I came from a bloodline of Saiyan's. But, he didn't say nothing about royalty. Vegeta Jr.: Yeah, here we are. Goku Jr.: Your house is round. Vegeta Jr.: Shut up! It's a Capsule House! Vegeta Jr.: Mom! We're going train now. Don't bother us. Bulla: Alright! Goku Jr.: Wow... Vegeta Jr.: Pretty good, huh? Goku Jr.: Yeah... Anyway, lets start! Vegeta Jr.: You ready, Goku? Goku Jr.: Ready! Goku Jr.: Argh... T-this is h-h-hard... Vegeta Jr.: I didn't say it would be easy. Vegeta Jr.:Heh! I'm barely putting an effort to stay up, and you? You could barely get up without weights. You're an embarrassment to the whole Saiyan Race... Or whatever my Grandpa told me. Goku Jr.:N-n-n-no... I could g-get up... I-I-I cold do t-this... Vegeta Jr.: Good. Now, shall we begin? Vegeta Jr.: Is that all you got?! Vegeta Jr.: Grr... I-I wont let y-you defeat m-me. Goku Jr.: L-lets see how l-long that last... Vegeta Jr.: Argh! GALICK GUN!! Goku Jr.: I-I-I wont... LET YOU WIN!! Vegeta Jr.: N-no fair... That's c-cheating! Figure #1: What in the world is going on?! Figure #2: Yikes! Figure #2: Hiya guys! Goku Jr.: Grandpa? Goku: Hiya, Goku! Hiya, Vegeta! Vegeta: H-how long were you doing this? Vegeta Jr.: I'll say about... Three minutes. Vegeta: S-since when were you able to train under 200X Gravity? Vegeta Jr.: For as long as I can remember. Goku: A-and how bout you, Goku? Goku Jr.: Oh. me? I just started! Vegeta Jr.: Hey Grandpa, didn't you say, you'll be gone for a few days? Vegeta: A few days? I didn't say that. I said a few hours. Goku: Oh! So it was a few hours!? I thought you said a few days! Vegeta: Kakarot, you fool! I told you, it was a few hours! Goku: Well, I guess it's nothing to worry about now! Haha! Hey, Goku, Vegeta, how bout you guys continue your training? Goku Jr.: Okay Grandpa! Lets go, Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Okay Goku, here's the deal, we can both go Super Saiyan unless, I can raise the gravity up to 300X Normal Earth Gravity. Deal? Goku Jr.: That'll be easy! Deal! Vegeta Jr.: Don't get ahead of yourself, Goku... Vegeta Jr.: That's gonna take a while to repair. Goku Jr.: Ha! You better watch your back! Vegeta Jr.: Y-you better watch y-yours... Goku Jr.: Oww! That hurt! Vegeta Jr.: Stop whining! It could had been worst! Goku Jr.: B-but, It h-hurts... How do you like it when someone makes you bleed?! Goku Jr.: How does that feel?! Vegeta Jr.: You're right, It does hurt. Now, you don't see me whining about it? Do you? Goku Jr.: No... Vegeta Jr.: Now, lets do one to top the day. Goku Jr.: KA...ME...HA...ME..HAAA!!! Vegeta Jr.: GALICK...GUUUN! Vegeta:K-K-Kakarot, Goku: I see it, Vegeta. Goku Jr.: V-V-Vegeta? Vegeta Jr.: Hehe... Y-you almost killed m-me there... Goku Jr.: Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. You need some help? Vegeta Jr.: N-no. I don't need a-any. Goku: Wow guys, that was quite a sparring match. Goku Jr.: You really think it was good? Goku: Yeah, that was awesome! Vegeta: I cant believe it. Even the descendant of Kakarot is stronger than my own descendant... 'Grandpa and Grandson! The Training Begins!' Vegeta Jr.: What did you need, Grandpa? Vegeta: You remember that sparring match that you had with Goku's kid? Vegeta Jr.: Yes I remember. Vegeta: He beat you. You're weak Vegeta. Vegeta: That's what I thought. Now, I want to train you so you can achieve the next level of the Super Saiyan Form. Vegeta Jr.: Y-you're really g-gonna do that? Vegeta: Indeed. You'll be training 20X harder then before. So, prepare yourself. I don't mind killing my own Grandson. Vegeta Jr.: When do we start this training? Vegeta: Next week. It's good to spar a little more with Goku's grandchild. Vegeta: Now, it's been a while since I've trained here. This is where I trained to fight that Android, Cell. I also achieved my Ascended Super Saiyan Form here. My son, Trunks, did as well, and this, is where you'll surpass Goku Jr.! Vegeta Jr.: Yeah, yeah. I just wanna get to the part where I fight you. Vegeta: Hehe! Don't get too ahead of yourself, now. Vegeta Jr.: H-how did he raise his K-Ki like t-that? Vegeta: Now, I told you don't too ahead. Vegeta: You think a simple Galick Gun is gonna do the trick?! Think again!! Vegeta Jr.: I...Cant... Think of... Anything else... Vegeta: Then, you're a fool if you think you can train with THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!! Vegeta Jr.: I CAN WIN, I CAN DO IT! Vegeta: Good. I'm giving him that motivational push. He may not become a Super Saiyan 2 so soon... Vegeta: Is that all? What a disappointment. Vegeta Jr.: Wait! I-I wont give up this e-easily! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:What If... Category:Sagas Category:Saga Category:DragonBall AGT